betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ormede
Ormede is a town in the province of Ticor in Betrayal in Antara. It can be visited in Chapters 2, 4, and 6. History and Geography Ormede was absorbed into the Antaran Empire along with the province of Ticor. It is the southernmost city in the southwest part of the continent, straddling the road between Levosche and Ravenne. The Antaran Fleet rests off its coast to protect the province from sea-borne marauders. The Shepherds are influential in the area. In Chapter 2, the merchant Mackey can be found on the road east of town. A Buried Cache behind the school holds a 73% set of Chain Mail and a Whetstone. A coach runs from Ormede to Cardone (200 burlas) or Melay (225 burlas). Commerce Inn: Henne's Breath * Amenities: Rations, Wine, Gambling; rooms are available. * Music: Henne's verse of I Guess I'll Be Drinking Their Share. * Free: a Long Sword resting against a bench. * A local, Nahm, tells the tale of how the adventurous Lyne Brothers foiled a cardwolf in this very inn during the Empire's Golden Age, and then offers the party a chance to play the three-card game from the tale for only 10 burlas a round. Shop: Flawless Stones * Sells: Pearls, Sapphires, Bracelets, Pendants. * Buys: all non-wearable Gems and Ornaments. House shop: Fresh Fruits and Vegetables * Chapter 2 only. * Advertises "home grown, natural, and organic" produce, but is out of stock due to a bad season. Give her perishable food items and a few days for drying to turn them into non-perishable Rations for a cost of 2 burlas per day's worth of food. Residents * In Chapter 2, a man tries to sell the party confidential shares in a secret expedition to recover the wreck of the Cyrilyan. In the process, he mentions where it was launched, providing a clue for the ballad-composing joyman in Ligano. Shares go for 150 burlas; William is proud of Aren's newfound worldliness if the party resists the lure of this questionable venture. * In Chapter 2, or 4, the party can meet a crabby old mage whom Aren asks for magic lessons on resurrection, walking on rainbows, and becoming invisible. Instead, for a price of 100 burlas, the mage can add +7 skill points for either "the application of illuminescence" (Light), "the non-localization of forces" (Area), or "the primordial act of creation itself" (Create). * In Chapter 2, a pack of children are playing a game of "Soldier and Grrrlf," angering Kaelyn with their description of making the younger children play the Grrrlf whom the soldiers find and "kill 'em dead!" In Chapter 4, the town's children are at school, learning about the original Shepherds and hearing a tirade about the "bloodthirsty" Grrrlf. When the party mentions meeting nice, friendly Grrrlf, the teacher angrily replies that those must have been "tame" Grrrlf, but that the "wild Grrrlf" live "like animals up in the mountains." William is disgusted with the blatant speciesism and wishes he could pit Kaelyn against the teacher. * In Chapter 4, Arlena, a researcher for the Museum of Antiquities with a spool of thread and quill pen in her hair, invites the party into a home "crammed from floor to roof beams with curiosities, objects of art, stuffed birds and reptiles. Display cases of pinned insects vied for wall space with tapestries and masks." Her cottage is a warehouse for the museum and she sorts, catalogues, and identifies items for the exhibits. If the party knows the location of a nearby lever chest to complete her exhibit on mechanical locks, she lets them read a book, Locking Mechanisms, for a +6 Lockpicking boost. Category:Places (BAA) Category:Betrayal at Antara